


Address unknown

by Tashilover



Category: Original Work
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, ghost story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashilover/pseuds/Tashilover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where do unanswered letters go when they die?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Address unknown

**Author's Note:**

> Fic inspired by a tumblr user who was sick and tired of recieving letters to the house's previous tenant... who's been dead for two decades.

 

"Open it."

 

"I'm not going to open it, it's someone else's letter."

 

"She's been dead for twenty-five years, I don't think anybody is going to care."

 

"It's against the law."

 

"Once again: dead for twenty-five years. Nobody is going to find out, open it."

 

Monomi sighed. She had to admit, she was tired of putting down 'Return to Sender' on all of these letters. It was not as if it worked.

 

Besides, the letter Monomi held in her hand was not your standard junk mail. The address was written in cursive black ink, so elegantly beautiful it almost made her jealous. It was the handwriting of a grandmother, of someone who grew up in a different era when cursive writing was taken much more seriously. Who the hell didn't know this woman was dead for twenty-five years? 

 

Margery Wilson. Even the name of the dead woman sounded like something out a Victorian novel.

 

There wasn't even a return address. Monomi turned the envelope over and over in her hands, considering it. "Okay, fine," she said. To the side, Tashi pumped her fists in victory. "I'm opening it."

 

Monomi took the side of the envelope and ripped it down. She lightly winced, thinking such an elegant looking piece of mail deserved to be opened by an actual letter-opener. Oh well.

 

She pulled out the letter: a single folded piece of parchment paper. She unfolded it. Tashi scrambled close, to see what it was.

 

There was only one line.

 

' _It's been twenty-five years, Grandma. Please stop writing to me, it makes me sad.'_  



End file.
